


The Milkshake - Store Opening

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: 2 gays beeing super adorable, F/F, alternatie timeline, like in a hella romance movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel founds out that a Milksahke Store will open in Arcadia bay, Chloe is not so happy but I promise it will be super gay :3





	The Milkshake - Store Opening

Chloe and Rachel chill in Rachels room, its end of the Summer and Rachel search some things for her new year on Blackwell on her Computer. Chloe lying on her Girlfriends bed playing with Mrs. Sharkey, _Rachel bought it some time ago, she always loved Chloes Mr. Sharkey and since the 2 are dating she wantet also a Mrs. Sharkey and know she has also one_. „Kiss Me“ Chloe say in Mrs. Sharkey voice and Rachel starts laughing, „Kiss me“ she say again and Rachel walks over. „So wich one of you 2 cuties I should kiss?“ she asked and Chloe looks at her with a smile and say „Whoever you want“ Rachel leans over kiss Mrs. Sharkey and then she sit on the bed lying over Chloe and kiss her. Rachel smile at Chloe and walk back to her Computer, she open the Arcadia bay New site and read an intressting Articel „grand opening of Arcadia Bays 1th Milkshake Store“ it say, she turns her head to Chloe and show her that article, Chloe stands up lean over and say „We schould go.?“ „You like Milksahkes“ Rachel ask woundering „Do you like Milkshakes?“ Chloe ask and Rachel say „I love them“ „I like them to“ Chloe say and walk back to the bed.

Rachel walk upstairs to get some Chips for her and Chloe, her mom is Shopping but her dad is at home, „Hey sweety everything ok“ he ask „Yeah all great dad“ Rachel say. „Im really glad youre so happy, I have never seen you this happy“ her dad says full of joy „Well dad Chloe makes me very happy“ Rachel say with a big smile „Im soo happy for you kiddo“ James say and walk over to the kitchen to hug his daughter, after the hug she goes back in her room and spent the rest oft he day with Chloe in her room.

**4 days later**

Chloe wakes up and feel an arm arround her, she wants to stand up but the arm is holding her and a sleepy voice say „no, dont go“ and pull her closer. Chloe turns her body and see half sleepy Rachel holding her close and hard, she stroke with her fingers over Rachels Face say and say whisperly „Dont worry, I dont go anywehre“ Rachel smiles and say again in a sleepy tone „good“ and they spent the morning cuddeling in Chloes bed.

**5 hours later**

Chloe park her Truck near the Store and she and Rachel go inside, it was huge one with benches and little tables and at the counter it looks almoust like in an ice cream store just with Milkshakes. The store is blue and white and a few people from Blackwell are also here like Nathan with Samantha or Alyssa. Rachel greet Nathan and his 3 year romance Samantha, she looks now more adult has long wavy locks and wear a cute blue dress. Chloe stand near by them but just listinig how the 3 talk, after that Rachel take her hand and they go tot he counter as Rachel shows Chloe waht she want to drink, Chloe looks not so amused and say „really?“. „Come on babe, thats the right shake for you and me!“ Rachel say full of joy but Chloe just cross her arms and say „Really Rach!? We are not that kind of couple“. Rachel smiles big and say „Wrong answer Chloe, WE ARE EXACTLY THAT KIND OF COUPLE!“ and ordert the Milkshake. In the meantime Chloe and Rachel sit at one of the blue and silver benches side by side of each own and waitng for there Shake, they talk about random stuff like music or some punk themes. Than Chloes eyes got big and the waiter brings an hughe banana-strawberry Milksahke with 2 straws inside and a heart. Rachel smiles and Chloe look suprised that that really was that Romantic and afwul that she tought, Rachel turns her head looking lovley at Chloe and grap her hand and say „Come on, one sip! For me“. Rachel puts on her convincing face but Chloe say „Rache we are gay, but we arent that gay!“ Rachel giggles and start the first sip after some time Chloe does the same and wehn know some Phtographer came to picture that moment it would look hella romatic and cute. Both are drinking and holding hands, giggle and just having fun. „Ok it maybe was a little too gay but it was nice“ Chloe say after they spent 1 hour in that store, Rachel smiles big and hug her. „It was the hella best moment for us 2 Chloe“ Rachel say and kiss Chloe, „yeah“ Chloe say with a little smirk after the kiss and stroke over Rachels hair, Rachel smiles big and they sit back in Chloes Truck. Rachel has 4 Milkshakes to go with her, 2 for her parents and 2 for her and Chloe and they drive back to Rachels home.


End file.
